99 red ballons
by hotaru420
Summary: ryoko ayeka sassami and tenchi are all on jurai after the other girls left ayeka is ruling ryoko is commander of the army ayeka is despratly tring to keep hostility down but what happens when it fails? vote for couples! please review!please!pretty please!
1. Default Chapter

"Commander Ryoko the army awaits your command" said a young man saluting to his superior. The ex-space pirate had managed to clear her named with help from the first and second crowned princesses' Ayeka and Sassami as well as the first crowned prince Tenchi. Her named was cleared on grounds that Kagato was controlling her mind. Even though that was not entirely true the Jurains council bought it and she was free. Now she is head of the military and 4th in line for the thrown (assuming Tenchi might rule).  
  
"Very well then tell them I will be down after my meeting with princess Ayeka, dismissed" Ryoko saluted the soldier then was on her way.  
  
On the other side of the great castle/military base princess Ayeka walked back to her room. Upset by how her peace meeting went. It had accomplished nothing the hostility was still growing. "Kagato is just to stubborn" she mumbled to her self. Kagato was a leader of a for some reason extremely hostile people towards Jurai and all it's allies. Just as she was drifting of to sleep she was awaked by a sliding door.  
  
"Oh miss Ryoko can it wait, the meeting didn't go so well" Ayeka said sounding exhausted  
  
"That's what I need to speak to you about, take a look at this" Ryoko said pulling out a board which resembled a map of the surrounding area except small dots were moving toward jurai's area.  
  
"What does it mean Ryoko?" Ayeka was suddenly awake  
  
No answer came to Ayeka's question. Ryoko just looked more intensely at Ayeka  
  
"Oh Miss Ryoko no they can't be" Ayeka said as she began to panic  
  
"Yes Princess, Kagato will attack."  
  
Well you like Please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE! Review. 


	2. attack

" All units to your stations I repeat this is not a drill" Ryoko's voice was herd all through out the station red lights were blinking uncontrollably Ryoko was running with an eight year old Sassami in her arms. Ayeka had go to ask the allies of Jurai for help Tenchi was all ready with the units. Oh my god Ryoko thought I never thought he would come back here after all these years I beat him once I can do it again Ryoko thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ships and firing and explosions she put Sassami with Tenchi and told them to find Ayeka. When they asked where she was going no answer was given to their request. Ryoko just kept running then she stopped and waited. The room was large and gray. She knew he would send some one here. She also knew he knew she would be there so who ever he sent was no to be taken lightly. And she would wait for them.  
  
Mean while  
  
"Ayeka, I'm scared" Sassami cried as she and Ayeka ran behind Tenchi who was fighting Kagato's robot masks with his sword. "Lord Tenchi" Ayeka panted " where is Miss Ryoko?"  
  
"I don't know" Tenchi said between blows " she just said to find you" just them they herd a loud bang near the room of trees. ' I bet that where she is" Ayeka cried  
  
"Where?' Tenchi asked  
  
" Follow me"  
  
Back with Ryoko  
  
" so your Kagato's guinea pig" Ryoko said catching to young mans blast. " You really aren't that tough Kagato's gone soft over the years" the young man was panting upset that he could not carry out his mission to destroy Ryoko. Ayeka Sassami and Tenchi had been watching to whole thing and were quite impressed with Ryoko's power. But Sassami had been seeing a dark figure in the shadow Ayeka told her not to worry but this time she was right. Ryoko was hit with ablow to the neck by kagato. " Now now Ryoko that's quite enough now come with me" he was about to walk off when he turned around and said you to princess, and prince and a cold gas filled to room….  
  
Now I'm gonna sing the review song  
  
Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review Review review oh review  
  
That is the review song so review! 


	3. explanations and dreams

Ayeka awoke to the sound of yelling guards and a cursing kagato. Beside her lay Sassami, Tenchi and a badly bruised Ryoko. Strange she thought Ryoko was not badly hurt when… oh my god we've been kidnapped! Kagato had beaten Ryoko up while she was knocked out. "Coward Ayeka screamed "you couldn't been Ryoko while she was concise so you hit while she in knocked out you slithering coward return us to Jurai at once" Ayeka's desperate attempt only got laughs from the guard and kagato. "Now, now princess Ayeka you are in no position to demand any thing and there for I do not have to tell you Shingo" kagato called to what appeared to be the same man that was fighting Ryoko earlier. " Yes lord" the boy called Shingo bowed and with out another word from kagato to Ryoko's lifeless body and told her to carry Sassami and to wake Tenchi. After she woke Tenchi he told them to follow. (Not like they had a choice right)  
  
They followed him to a strange room not much was in there Tenchi was upset by the way the man held Ryoko and he reputedly asked if he could carry her. The man just replied is she your girlfriend? Or I am capable when he finally put her down he rushed over to see if she was hurt. He and Sassami wrapped her in a blanket then asked "are we hostages Ayeka asked Shingo " well you could call it that but kagato has something else in mind for you all." Ayeka was outraged but tried to stay calm for she was in not predicament to demand" If you would be so kind to say what kagato does have in mind that would be wonderful" Ayeka said with her phoniest smile. " I'm sorry princess but that is not for you to know now why don't you just tend to you wounded commander" he said Ayeka was about to say something else but he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ryokos dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"kagato you bastard!" Ryoko herd her own voice speak then she saw kagato laughing over the body of a dead child there was another child a girl named Ashaki that Ryoko had met earlier and became friends with "kagato why did you kill him he did nothing to you!" ryoko saw tears rolling down her cheeks. " Ryoko I'm sorry but if you have friends then you care if you care then you can't kill!" Ryoko then remembered what this was it was the battle when she first escaped from Kagato's control. She then saw a sword rise above the living girl's face the girl screamed but kagato suddenly keeled over, Ryoko was standing ove anger written on her face. Ryoko saw her self scooping the girl up and taking her back some where….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End dream ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ryoko wake up!" Tenchi was shaking her "you were screaming in your sleep it ok now" Ayeka and Sassami were kneeling beside her too. Ryoko sat up looking surprised at were she was. Where am I she asked.  
  
Ok now If you want more review!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. tsunami

"Ryoko are you all right!" Tenchi yelled worried for her safety. "Lord Tenchi don't hold Ryoko that way" Ayeka was truly jealous but also very worried. Why Tenchi asked puzzled  
  
"Um you will hurt her that way she is very bruised you see"  
  
"Oh yeah thanks Ayeka" Ryoko said sarcastically "say-AH! Sassami! Ayeka who saw Sassami floating in mid air with a blue aura surrounding her cut off Ryoko.  
  
"Sassami what happened to you!" Ayeka screamed  
  
"It's all right Ayeka, Tenchi if Ryo oh oki isn't scared that there's nothing to worry about.(yes she was there the whole time)  
  
'What' Ayeka and Tenchi both said quietly  
  
"What are you talking about! Ryoko she is floating in mid-"  
  
"Its alright Ayeka" Ayeka's sentence was cut short by Sassami who some how looked older than before nothing is wrong Tsunami and I are one you know that. She said softly "I am mearly borrowing power from her"  
  
"Yes I see" Ayeka said no longer worried she turned to see Sassami or tsunami which ever it was healing Ryoko's wounds.  
  
"Thank you." Ryoko said as she turned to face to door" if by chance we do get out kagato will hunt us down you know it is not safe to return to Jurai now"  
  
"Then what will we do?" this was the first thing Tenchi had said in a while  
  
"I don't know but I do know we cant stay here, now lets go!" Ryoko blasted down the door only to be met by guards millions of them  
  
"You all go! I will fight them!" Ryoko yelled facing the guards  
  
"Stop trying to be the hero Ryoko! Let us stay" it was hard to tell if Ayeka was worried or jealous of Ryoko's power  
  
"Do you want to die you know right well you will if stay now go!"  
  
This time Ayeka obeyed and left with Tenchi and Sassami/tsunami  
  
" Now let's go" Ryoko charged at the guard taking them all on at once.  
  
Sorry so short I'm sick and I can't type very well so review any way and vote for couples if you want them. 


	5. A friendly reminder!

People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! People review!!!!! 


	6. getting away

"Waaaah Ryoko" Tenchi shouted as Ryoko hit the guard behind them.  
  
" Yes miss Ryoko watch out" Ayeka screamed running with Tenchi.  
  
" Sorry but we can't do this for much longer kagato himself will be here any minute, look theirs the exit Ryo oh oki now" Ryoko screamed throwing Ryo oh ki into the air.  
  
" mroooow" the cabbit roared soaring out the ships doors.  
  
" Come on Ayeka Sassami Tenchi hold on to me" Ryoko commanded her friends. Teleporting on to the they land softly on the it's floor  
  
" Ryo oh oki lets go now!!" there was a brief bit of panic in Ryoko's voice. Tenchi and Sassami were tending a fainted Ayeka the poor girl had been hit.  
  
Ryoko took a look than went over to the side of the ship she muttered " kagato soon we will fight, you will hunt us I know you will"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back on souja ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" well Ryoko I see you haven't lost your edge and you have tsunami with you how very nice" kagato said watching Ryo oh oki disappear into space "I suppose you know I will hunt you……. Till the end" and with a swish of a cape he walked off. For now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back with the others ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Tenchi. Ayeka said sitting with Tenchi in some king of seat.  
  
" what Ayeka" he answered still looking at space  
  
"whom do you- Ayeka was cut off by Tenchi say " I don't know I know what you were going to ask I don't know who"  
  
" oh I see" Ayeka bowed her head then got up to go somewhere quiet to think.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Tenchi asked him self still staring at the stars " I don't even know where I'm going for that matter I can't decide on a girl"  
  
"Tenchi" Tenchi herd a small voice from behind him it was Sassami "yes Sassami" Tenchi answered still not taking his eyes off the stars  
  
"Ryoko said for you and Ayeka to got to sleep she said she would watch the ship. So go to sleep ok" Sassami smiled then went off.  
  
"Ryoko," Tenchi muttered " I hope you know what your doing" and with that he drifted off to sleep ( and the chapter ends ^_^)  
  
VOTE FOR COUPLES IF YOU WANT THEM!!!!! 


	7. Help!

People I need to know what to do:  
  
Should they go to Washu?  
  
Should Ayeka get Tenchi?  
  
Should Ryoko?  
  
Maybe even Sassami?  
  
Should he stay single?  
  
What should happen next?  
  
Should they meet Hotsuma?  
  
Should I white a lemon? 


	8. whah out of ideas

I'm out of Ideas what should happen? 


	9. pre text

Something told tenchi that. He would know his love soon. But for now he wasn't so sure. Ryoko was beautiful. So was ayeka. He had idea what he should do.  
  
Ryoko sat up front looking up at the sky. "Its always night here ryo -oh- ki" she had a dazed expression in her face. Always night...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Mean while~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So my ryoko you will show your self that boy tenchi will be no contender for your heart now. And Miss ayeka someone is waiting for you as well." "Excuse me sir!" a blonde woman shouted in her high pitched voice she is in tracking range. "good! Ryoko I'm coming"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ryoko awoke suddenly from her sleep as the ship began to shake violently. She looked out the window at the space ship beside them and instantly recognized it. "you!" she snarled. "you not supposed to be here! This is not your territory."  
  
Ayeka came up to the cockpit. "what is going on ryoko!" she shrieked "ryoko! That's- that's!  
  
  
  
Next chappie will be longed this is just an introduction to the next part of the story! 


	10. dreams and storys

Attention the following account is Tenchi's dream  
  
"Miss Ayeka!" the thought ran trough Tenchi's mind her saw her face crimson eyes turned towards him. But the turned oaker Ryoko? She smiled at him. Then they both disappeared like a cloud of smoke. Two dark faces appeared instead. The laugh cruelly. And held Ayeka and Ryoko. The man holding Ryoko began to kiss her she tried to pull away but then gave in. Tenchi cried out to her but she didn't answer only faded away. Ayeka just smiled and did the same. Suddenly Tenchi found himself home in his fields. Ryoko was floating above him like normal. Ayeka was watering plants. Sassami was holding ryo oh oki and laughing, but then her laughter stopped she fell to the ground at the same dark figures that were there before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`end of dream~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Tenchi woke in a cold sweat. Was he really about to lose them both? "Tenchi?' he herd ayeka's voice he looked over toward the voice, there her saw Ryoko and Ayeka standing their "there something you need to know" Ryoko said coolly " you see, the ship we were just engaged in a battle with had-" Ryoko was interrupter by Ayeka "Ryoko I think it would be easier if he new the story. You see lord Tenchi about a year after we came to Ryoko and I met some people, it was fun for a while but then they began act strangely, it turns out they were followers of kagato. The said they couldn't stay here and tried to force us to come with them. We of course refused.....  
  
  
  
So what really happen? Hah you will have to wait for the next chapter! Review makes me update! 


	11. sorry!

The then went after us, The tried to rape me and Ryoko. They were finally caught. Now it looks like they want rvenge. Tey are very dangerous people. They are only riveled by ryoko and probably you, tenchi.  
  
Ask she finished tenchi looked in horror out the window there on top of a ship was a darkly dressed man he was holding a small child in on hand and a sword in the other.  
  
"lady Ryoko, I heard you'd gone clean. We'll I hope you haven't lost your spirit for if you do this child dies."  
  
Before he had finished ryoko was all ready at the ship. But the second he got there all that was left was a screen the dark man "Ryoko, old friend" the black haired man spoke "believe I have something that belongs to you." The screen turned to Sassami. The black haired man continued to speak. You must care for her very much. It will bring your downfall." A flicker of mirth came across his face "I will give her back to you let's see... Hmm... Never. My employer wishes to strip you and your allies of that you care for. But don't worry she will be kept alive. For now." The screen clicked and disappeared.  
  
"Sassami, but she was....." her voiced trailed off.  
  
A tear was running down Ryoko's face as he collapsed on his knees. "Dad.." Tenchi started to say  
  
"Tenchi , listen carefully. Prepare for battle" his voice trailed off then his eyes flashed with anger. "We're going to get Sassami"  
  
"where am I" Sassami open heavy eyelids expecting to find her beloved prince next to her but only found three unfamiliar faces.  
  
"Welcome queen, this is my humble abode" the tallest member of the gang replied He put his hand under her chin "I suppose you want to know why you're here? Well listen close. Your pirate-"  
  
Sassami cut him of "Ryoko? What does Ryoko have to do with this! What did she ever do to you?"  
  
"Because, highness, she has every thing! a strong and handsome boy friend, friend's wealth riches, every thing it's sickening!" he turned away not wishing to look at her  
  
"Where are my Friends?"  
  
"I expect they'll be here soon" a menacing grin spread across his face as he motioned to the dark. Out came a face with eyes like the dawn after a storm. She recognized it from some where but she wasn't sure where.  
  
Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG. Time with out an update. Any wayz sorry so short  
  
P L E A S E  
  
R E V I E W !  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
!  
  
! 


End file.
